bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kestrel
The Kestrel was an Air Police helicopter which was first mentioned in Biggles Takes It Rough. At the time of the events in the book, it had been "newly brought on to the strength of the Air Police for patrol work in Home waters" and was used by Biggles to ferry his air police crew to the island of Tola in the Outer Hebrides. What exactly was the Kestrel? There is no real helicopter type named Kestrel so we must assume that it was a nickname--a conclusion supported by the fact that the name is always given in italics. An illustration on the frontispiece of the 1st Edition suggests that it is a Westland Wessex. The Wessex was introduced into Royal Navy service in 1961 and the RAF in 1962. It became highly recognizable to the public because of its extensive role in search and rescue operations around the coasts of Britain in the 1960s. With a good payload and ample range, it was just about the best helicopter produced in Britain in its time. It would have been the kind of aircraft Biggles would have chosen. Unfortunately the mentions of the Kestrel in the text are not consistent with the attributes and capabilities of the Wessex. In the second paragraph of Chapter Two, it is mentioned that Biggles had sent Roderick Macaster head in his cabin cruiser to Tola because of payload considerations. Biggles planned to stay on the island for a day or two. Stores and food would be needed, and the Kestrel had limited space for such items with four people already on board. Later in the same chapter, after Biggles discovered that Rod's cruiser had been sunk, he sent Algy back to report to Air Commodore Raymond and to fetch supplies. When Algy asked if he was doing the flight alone, Biggles said yes because the less weight the machine had to carry, the more food he could bring back. Such concerns about payload do not make sense with a Westland Wessex, which had been designed as anti-submarine helicopter for the Royal Navy and was also used as a search and rescue aircraft and troop carrier by the Royal Air Force. Indeed, a Wessex could carry 16 fully equipped troops in its cabin. Even with four people on board, there would still be ample space for supplies to last the duration Biggles intended to spend on Tola. The same reasoning would also rule out the Westland Whirlwind, the stablemate of the Wessex. Slightly older and less powerful than the Wessex, the Whirlwind was also used by British forces in the anti-submarine and search and rescue role as well as a utility transport. The Whirlwind is a plausible candidate for the helicopter used by Lieutenant Martin. In fact the cover of the 1st Edition shows a Whirlwind in Royal Navy markings. However, the Whirlwind had a spacious cabin and could carry 10, so if the Kestrel was a Whirlwind, Biggles' preoccupation with payload does not make sense. So what is left? The payload constraints suggest a light helicopter--one that would typically have seats for 4-5. Assuming that the Air Police was obliged to "buy British", that would rule out suitable contemporary French types like the Alouette II and Alouette III. So also US types like the Bell UH-1. Only two British light helicopters existed in the time of the book. The Westland Scout would eventually have a distinguished career with the Army Air Corps and, in the Wasp variant, with the Royal Navy. Although it first flew in 1960, engine problems delayed its entry into service to 1963. The Air Police would be unlikely to have such high priority and in any case Biggles wouldn't want to be an early adopter with an aircraft with an unreliable engine. That leaves the Bristol Sycamore, the first British commercial helicopter. With seating for two crew and two-three passengers, this would have imposed the kind of constraints Biggles faced. Category:Aircraft Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew Category:Actual aircraft Category:Aircraft (canonical works) Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew (canon)